Unexpected love ( Renichi )
by cutefangirl
Summary: Renichi
1. Chapter 1

This is a yaoi which means Boy X Boy. so if your not a fan of yaoi I recomend you to not read this.

But for the rest of you...

Enjoy =3

* * *

After Ichigo and his friends had saved Rukia from soulsociety they returned to the world of living. While Rukia was staying in soulsociety to regain her powers, Ichigo was the one to take care of Rukias work in the living world.

"Why the heck is it so many hollows, was it always this many?" the orange haired teen said while slicing one of them apart. "Kurosaki-kun watch out !" Inoue screamed to warn her friend from being crushed by a hollow and jumped infront of it to make sure it wouldn't hurt her secret crush. She got hit and flew a couple of meters away. Ichigo saw his friend lying on the grass "Damn it, you son of a bitch you're going to regret that" he said and lifted his sword.

"I can't belive i didn't stop her and now look, you're all stuck in this hospital, first you Ishida then Chad and now Inoue. And 'argh the hollows keep coming all the time and..-and.."

"Kurosaki enough already. We wont get better faster even if you stand here and scream like that" Ishida said to the upset and tire Ichigo. "Yeah i know, but I can't help it, it's like everything is my fault just look at you" he said as he stared at his 3 friends lined up in hospital beds. Ishida just shook his head and said "It's not your fault and you know that, you're just tired go home and sleep now". Ichigo did what his friend had told him, after all he hadn't slept for like 2 days. On his way home he remembered he had left his keys on his bed this morning when he hurried to the park to kill some hollows. And his dad and sisters was out of town and was going to be away for a week, so he decided to freeload at Urahara's shop.

Out side of the shop he thought "Ugh should i really do this to myself ? it will be a pain in the ass. Well rather this than keigo's palce". He opened the door and said "Oi Urahara-san, is it okay if i stay here this week? "

"ah Kurosaki-san, I didn't think you would pay me a visit. But of course you can stay here, after all your father is a good friend of mine" the green dressed man said. "Thanks, i owe you" Ichigo said while taking off his shoes and jacket. "Not at all, don't mention it" the bolnde said with a smile across his face.

Ichigo just looked at Urahara and said "okay, well im going to sleep. I'm very tierd" the teen said as he jawned. Urahara kept smiling and said "Goodnight Kurosaki-san, tell me if you need anything". Ichigo turned around and began walking to the bedroom.

He opened the door but couldn't see anything so he used his phone like a flashlight. But even though he did, he fell in something "OW" someone said while ichigo said "WTF?" and the light went on.

The orange haired teen looked up and saw Urahara standing in the doorway, "oh, Kurosaki-san I forgot to tell you, you got a roommate" Urahara said. That was when Ichigo realised he was lying on something, the teen looked down and saw Renji beneath him. Renji looked confused "Hey see where you're falling idiot" Renji said with an annoyed look "You said what? you son of a bitch" Ichigo answerd. "You heard me brat" Renji shouted back. Ichigo was just about to say something when he realised "wait what? what do you mean with roommate? are you frigging kidding me?" Ichigo said as he stared at Urahara "goodnight" Urahara said and closed the door. ichigo just stared at the spot Urahara had been standing and heard the voice under him "Hey get off me already" Renji said and pushed Ichigo off. Ichigo stood up and took a look across the room, it was almost empty except renji's stuff and the mattress renji was lying on.

Ichigo walked out of the room and went to the kitchen where Urahara sat and said "Hey uatahara-san can you bring me a mattress " urahara covered his smile with his fan and said "oh, i forgot to tell you? well i threw them out , they where old so the only one i have is the one Abarai-san is lying on. if I knew you would come I would have saved one for you you too". Ichigo could tell urahara was smiling behind his fan "okay, but where am I going to sleep?" Ichigo said and looked att the older man.

Now Ichigo could see his whole face and now he grinned even more and Ichigo finally realised "No you don't mean..." and now urahara grinned even bigger than before. "you can't be serious, right?" Ichigo said as he raised his vioce. But Urahara just smiled and said " I'm as serious as i can be"

"the hell.., No I won't sleep with Renji, I wont! " Ichigo shouted. Urahara just raised his fan again and said "Well I don't think you got much of a choise, do you kurosaki-san?"

When Ichigo went back to the room, renji sat on his mattress "didn't you go to get a mattress?" he asked when he saw that the teen came back without. "Well he didn't have any other except the one you're sleeping on" Ichigo said with an angry voice. At first Renji looked confused but then he realised "Hell no you're not sleeping with me!" he shouted.

"Who the hell would?!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Well alot of people dreams of sleeping in the same bed as me" Renji shouted back.

"The hell there is, and even if there was I would not be one of them" Ichigo shouted back as he lay on the floor in the corner of the room and put a blanket over himself.

"G'night, brat" Renji said with an annoyed voice

"G'night, asshole".

* * *

Okay this is my first fanfiction ever, and i hope you liked the first chapter of unexpected love =3 . I'm going to update as often as i can, and i hope you keep reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

" Ichigo, oi Ichigo wake up "

" What do you want? " Ichigo said and yawned.

"Come on there's a hollow " Renji said and rose to his feets.

" Again? they have been coming non stop for this past few weeks" Ichigo said and changed to his shinigami form.

"Yeah I know that's why I'm here to help ya, come on lets go"

* * *

A few hours later

"Now I understand why I was commanded to come here and help Ya" Renji said and sat down on the mattress.

"yeah, yeah what ever. You can go back if it's too much truble for you, I never asked for help anyway".

Renji ignored Ichigos comment "But those hollows were pretty big" Renji said and looked at Ichigo across the room. "yeah I know and be prepared they only gets bigger and bigger everytime, there must be something wrong. But let let me sleep now I'm tired and I only got one more hour to sleep before I have to go to school" the teen said and closed his eyes. " Oh right I forgot that you're still just a brat that still has to go to school" Renji said with a teasing tone. But Ichigo didn't answer, he had already fallen asleep.

* * *

When Ichigo came back from school

"Well hello Kurosaki-san, I didn't see you this morning" Urahara said and poured a cup of tea.

"I know, I over slept so I had to hurry" Ichigo said and took a seat around the table.

"And why might that be?" Uarahara asked and sipped his tea.

"Well for the first I lack of sleep, I have to sleep on the floor and I have an annoying roommate" Ichigo said leaned against the table. "and you're the one to talk?" Renji said and entered the room "and you're only complaining about the floor just because you're not man enough" Renji said with a smirk.

"Shut up" the teen said.

"Well how about you sleeping on the floor tonignht Abarai-san?" Urahara said after finding the conversation interesting.

"no way. I'm going to sleep on the mattress" the red head said.

"why, aren't you man enouth?" Ichigo said in a teasing tone.

"yes I am but thats not the thing" Renji said.

"then what's the thing mr freeloader-san" Urahara said and smirked.

Renji felt emarrassed and could feel the blush across his face. "fine i'll sleep on the floor" he said almost whispering.

"in that case i'll go and sleep now, I almost fell asleep during class" Ichigo said and rose.

"Oh, already ? you'll miss dinner in that case" Urahara said and turned around to see the teen who was on his way out of the room. "don't worry about it, Renji can take my prtion if he likes" ichigo said and left the room.

* * *

_Ichigos dream_

Ichigo stood in a dark and empty place. He couldn't hear a sound, he just felt a wind running through his hair and it got stronger and stronger for every second and suddenly he could see shadows and they grew bigger and bigger. Now he heard voices but couldn't understand what they was saying, it all sounded like mumbles. At Ichigo just stood there but then he asked "who are you" but didn't get any answer. "Ichigo" he heard a viice calling "Oi Ichigo he heard again. Now he realised that the voice came outside of his dream.

(end of dream) ichigo opened his eyes

"what? another hollow?" Ichigo said and looked at Renji who sat next to him.

"No" Renji said and looked down on the floor.

"then what?" Ichigo asked quite annoyed.

"let me sleep with you" Renji said and tried to make room for himself next to Ichigo on the mattress.

"What, wait what?" the teen said surprised.

"You heard me, come on move your ass a little" Renji said and tried to push Ichigo aside.

"No, stop it" Ichigo said and pushed Renji back.

"come on there's room for both of us, don't be so mean" Renji said.

"I don't care so leave me alone" Ichigo said and raised his voice.

"fine" Renji said and backed off.

Now Ichigo started to feel bad for him, after all he knew how hard it was to sleep on the floor and maybe he was to hard on him. Ichigo sighed "fine, you can sleep here". Before he knew it Renji was already next to him and fluffed the pillow "I knew you would let me" Renji said with a smirk. "yea,yeah but don't touch me or breath on me" Ichigo said and turned on his side and faced the wall. "what ever" Renji said. Suddenly Renji could hear Ichigo laugh "pfft... and you said I wasn't man enough to sleep on the floor" Ichigo teased. "shut up and sleep" Renji said and closed his eyes.

* * *

The orange haired boy opened his eyes after a full night of sleep. He felt so relaxed, after all he hadn't been able to sleep for a whole night in a very long time. He looked at the red haired men who was still sleeping next him.

He went out to the kitchen where Urahara and Jinta already sat.

"Good morning Kurosaki-san, slept well?" The blonde middle-aged man greeted while drinking his tea. Ichigo joined then around the table.

"g'morning, Yeah for the first time in a very long time I slept pretty well" he answerd and took the cup of coffee Jinta had poured him. Now Renji entered the room "Good morning" he greeted and sat down next to Ichigo.

"good morning, did you sleep well?" Urahara asked.

"yeah pretty well" he answerd and took a cup of tea.

"so the floor wasn't too hard for you?" Urahara said and lifted his fan to cover his smile. Now both Renji and Ichigo blushed, and for some reason the middle-aged man found it funny. "Oh don't feel embarrassed, I just happened to pass the room in the middle of the night and heard your very interesting conversation" he said and made them blush even more.

"em.. I'm going out" Ichigo said and rose from the table.

"where? you don't have schooltoday, it's saturday" the rad haired shinigami said and turned around to face Ichigo.

"yes I know, I just feel like going out for a bit" the teen said opening the door.

"then i'll go with you" Renji said and followed the younger man out.

* * *

It took some time before any of them said something.

"You dont have to come with me if you don't want to" Ichigo said and looked at the taller man.

"Na, it's alright, I came by my own free will" he said and kept looking forefward.

"where are you going by the way?" this time looking at Ichigo.

"nowhere special, Ijust needed to get out of that place"

"I know what you're talking about, at least we got one thing in common" Renji said actually smiling.

"Hey what's happening over there ?" Ichigo said and walked over to the crowded mass of people.

Renji was just about to follow the teen when he suddenly heard someone calling his name.

"Abarai, oi Abarai"

Renji turned around and saw familiar face.

"Shuuhei, hi what are you doing here?" he asked and walked over to his friend.

"I was commanded to come here and help you, captain commander suspect that something's wrong"

"yeah, Ichigo too"

"where are you staying?" Shuuhei asked and smiled.

"at Urahara's place, but sorry it's full, Ichigo stays there too" Renji answerd.

"But if it's just the two of you I'm sure there would be room for one more".

"Well actually there's plenty of room but only one mattress"

"But if there is just one mattress and both you and Ichigo are staying there..."

"we had to sleep together " Renji said blushing.

"Did something happen between you two?"

"What? no, of course not, he is just a kid" Renji said.

"really? well you wouldn't have a chance on him anyway" shuuhei said and smirked.

"what the... of course I would"

"are you kidding? have you seen how popular he is among the girls in soul that human girl Orihime have a crush on him, I can tell"

"yeah, and ?"

Shuuhei sighed "the kid is very good looking, there's no way he would fall for you of all people".

Renji smiled "wanna bet? if i can make him fall in love with me, you have to do all my paper work when we're back in soul society".

Shuuhei smiled back "and if i win?".

"you'll get what ever you want" Renji answerd.

"then it's a deal" shuuhei said and smiled.

* * *

This was the second chapter of unexpected love hope you liked it =D

next chapter will be up soon =3

thanks for reading!


	3. unexpected love chapter 3

Renji's pov

After my conversation with Shuuhei I walked over to the mass of people to find Ichigo. It wasn't so hard to find him, he was the only one with orange hair. I put my hand on his shoulder to let him know I was right behind him. He turned around to face me

"Where did you go?" he asked

"nowhere, I just met shuuhei"

"is he here too?"

"yeah, he came this morning" I said scratching the back of my head.

"oh, so where is he supposed to stay? you told him that it's full at Urahara's place, right?"

"yes of course don't worry about it" I said and started to walk. He followed me and we went side by side but kept our distance from each other. None of us said a word and I started to get this uncomfortable feeling "um.. thanks" I said to break the silence.

Now he gave me a confused look "for what?"

I grinned "for letting me sleep with you"

he blushed a little "oh, that, don't worry about it" he said. He was embarrassed, I could tell, he avoided to look me in the eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun" we heard someone calling. It was a girl "hey" Ichigo said smiling

"Hi" she said and walked over to us. "where are you going" she asked smiling at Ichigo. I guess Shuuhei was right, the kid is popular among the girls. Just look at the way she smiles at him, makes me wanna punch something. Seriously how can anyone fall for such an annoying kid as Ichigo...

"Well i'll be going then" she said still smiling like an idiot.

"bye" we said and started to walk again.

* * *

_15 minutes later_

"Argh... how long are we going to walk" I said, almost screaming.

"if it bothers you go back, just shut up already"

"let's go back now you damn brat"

"who the hell are you calling a damn brat?" he said punshing my arm.

I tried to calm down, after all I had to make him fall in love with me, not hate me. "sorry" I said. Okay now its time to charm him

"hey Ichigo let's go back and sparr" I said smiling.

He sighed "okay.. but only so you can stop complain, it's annoying"

"you're back, already?" Urahara asked as we entered the kitchen.

"yeah, we're going to sparr in the training grounds" I said and opened the door to the basement. I climbed down and Ichigo followed right behind me.

"okay, let's start" Ichigo said and lifted his zanpakuto (sword)

_after a while_

"hey let's take a pause" I said while wiping away sweat drops from my forehead.

"yeah" Ichigo agreed while stripping his over body.

"don't you have any tattoos?" I asked while watching his bare clean skin. "no not yet, how many do you have by the way?" he asked. I smirked "try to count them if you can" I said and stripped my over body too. "wow that's alot of tattoos" Ichigo said sounding quite impressed.

"heh, so you like tattoos?" I asked

"yeah, I do"

"so you gonna get one too?"

"na.. I don't think so"

"why not?"

"I don't know, when did you do all this?" he said trying to change subject.

"I don't know, a long time ago". And now it went all quiet again

"hey let me show you someting that will help you hold your balance during a fight"

"sure" he smiled

"come 'ere i'll show ya" I said and smirked.

I pressed my chest against his back, took his hands in my hands and grabbed his zanpakuto (sword). "now you have to put all your weight to your feet, and hold a steady grip of your sword" I almost whispered in his ear. Now i dregged his body even closer to mine, i could see him blush. I slowly let my grip of his hands go as started to gently embrace him while I pressed my lips on his neck.

"what the hell renji?" he yelled and got out of my grip. "what the hell do you think you are doing? you idiot" he shouted this time pushing me.

"nothing, just thought you looked cute and my feelings kind of took over" i said smirking.

"don't call me cute and stop messing around, I don't like those kind of jokes" he said with a serious voice.

"who said I was joking, what if i'm serious?" I said smirking.

"if I hadn't known that you're just trying to annoy me I would have kicked your ass" he answered, looking pretty serious.

"take it easy kid, i'm just joking. there's no need to get angry" I said smiling.

at first he gave me the look who said _"i'll kill you" _but then he relaxed.

"sorry I guess I overreacted a bit,after all it was just a joke" he said smiling.

"haha yeah, just a bad joke..."

"hey let's go back I think dinner is ready" he said and got back to his real body, I did the same but with my gigai.

"Did you have fun training together?" Urahara asked when we entered the kitchen.

"yeah it was fun, Ichigo is a good fighter". Ichigo just gave me a confused look, I can't blame him I have never given him a compliment before, why would I? if it hadn't been for that bet with shuuhei I would never try to kiss Ichigo, he's just a friend.

"thanks for the food" Ichigo said when he had finished his meal. He was just about to leave the table when Shuuhei walked in

"hey Ichigo, it's been a while" he smiled.

"hi, yeah, I heard you where" Ichigo smiled back.

"wanna do something? im bored" Suuhei said and looked at both of us.

"Yeah" I said and put my arm around Ichigos shoulders. I had to show I had made some progress.

"okay, what sould we do?" Ichigo asked while removing my arm from his shoulders. I could see how Shuuhei smiled at that.

"well, on my way here I bought a game I thought it looked fun"

"a game? what kind of game?" Ichigo asked

"it's called truth or dare"

"you can't be serious, it's a game for kids" Ichigo protested

"then its perfect, you're a kid after all so it shouldn't be any problem" I teased. Shuuhei laught but Ichigo didn't find funny at all and said "fine, but dont complain if you have to do things you dont want to do"

_in the bedroom_

"okay let's play" I grinned

"I start" Shuuhei said and spun the bottle. it stopped at me "Abarai" he smiled "truth or dare" he asked "em... dare". He took a card from the floof and read it out loud "you're going to sing a song". "No way, like hell I am"

"come on just do it" Ichigo said

"maybe this will help" Shuuhei said and put a bottle of sake infront of me, I smirked.

_after a while_

"I think i'm ready to sing now" I said as I looked at Shuuhei who seemed to be a little drunk

"yeah just get it over with" Ichigo said with a bored look on his face

"yeah just do it, what are you going to sing?" Shuuhei said and put his glass aside.

"you'll see"

Ichigo is going to love me after this, Shuuhei dont know that this is one of my many talents.

_starts singing_

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

_(looking att ichigo)_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

_(I think it's working he's turning bright red)_

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

_(wait why is Shuuhei turning bright red too? don't tell me he fell in love with me too) _

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

"PFFFt..." Istopped singing and saw how they both started to laugh their asses off

"what's so funny?" I asked, glaring at both of them. Shuuhei tried to stop laughing but failed

"You call that singing?" Ichigo laughed

"yeah whats the problem, my singing voice is great"

"Who the hell said that?" Shuuhei said still laughing

"Rukia did" I confidently said.

"haha... Rukia? she thinks her drawings is good" Shuuhei laughed

"yeah Rukia doesn't have any taste for talent" Ichigo agreed

"you're just jealous" I said

"like hell we are, you're tone deaf" Shuuhei said after calmin down.

"Dont be rude, there is alot of good things with his singing voice" Ichigo said

"like what?" Shuuhei said, lifting one eyebrow.

"well for an exampel, instead of wasting our energy on fighting hollows with our zanpakuto's (sword's), we can just let Renjis singing kill them" now they laughed even harder then before. for some reason I laughed with them, actually it was funny, even though they made fun of me.

When we where done laughing Shuuhei drank more sake and turned to Ichigo

"come on drink some" Shuuhei said and poured him a glass

"no thanks, I don't drink" Ichigo said.

"are you sure?" he asked

"yeah im sure"

It went all quiet for like one minute...

"yeah about the hollows, I've been here for almost a whole day and there have been no sight of any hollow" Shuuhei suddenly said.

"now when you mention it, it's kind of strange. before last night the hollows kept coming all the time but now it's like they never existed..." Ichigo said in a serious tone.

"maybe it was something temporarily" I said after a while

"no, it's just the beginning off something" when Ichigo said that I got the feeling he had something on his mind that concerned him.

"okay enough with that already, should we continue this stupid game?" Ichigo said after a while. I grabbed the bottle and spinned it, it stopped at Ichigo.

"truth" he sighed. I took one of those cards, I could feel the smirk grow on my face

"which one of us would you let kiss you?" I read.

Ichigo blushed "none of you"

"yeah? but you have to pick someone" Shuuhei grinned

"no I wont" he said blushing even more

"maybe this could help ya decide" I said pushing him to the floor and grabbed his face

"what are you doing?" Ichigo said, trying to get out of my grip.

"can't you tell?" I said as I got closer, I was so close I could feel his breath on my face. when I suddenly felt a punch in my stomach, I lost my grip of him and fell to the floor. damn brat why did he have to punch so hard...

"okay... maybe I should leave, it's late and all, bye" Shuuhei said and left.

I just looked at Ichigo who seemed to prepare for bed

"Hey... are you mad?"

* * *

So this was the third chapter of unexpected love.

Hope you liked it =3

next chapter will be up soon!


	4. chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, but this chapter took some time to write cause I never felt satisfied (If I have to be honest im still not satisfied), and I also had alot to do in school. **

**Oh Btw in this chapter there's a new character called "Kiba" as most of you already know he doesn't exist in the anime or manga, cause I made him up.**

**warning! this is a yaoi fanfic, so if you're not a fan of yaoi I recommend you to not read this fanfic, ****but for the rest of you...**

**enjoy ! **

* * *

Renji's POV

Ichigo and I haven't talked since the other day when he punched me... after Shuuhei left, Ichigo was pretty damn mad. I apologized and everything, but he just snorted at me and refused to sleep next to me on the mattress, he said that he rather slept on the cold and hard floor then sleeping next to me. I think he overreacted, I mean it wasn't like I was going to rape him or something. But of course a childish brat like him would react like that. the most annoying thing is that Shuuhei had to be there and see it, he must think i'm losing, damn I hate losing... I won't lose this bet. "Abarai" I heard a vioce behind me. I turned around to see Shuuhei standing in the doorway with a big smirk on his face

"Hey"

"Where's Ichigo?" he asked, walking over to me

"are you addicted to him or what?" I mumbled

"na... I just thought it would be fun to hang out, can you tell me where he is or do I have to turn this whole place upside down?" he smirked

"I think he's training" I said and walked out of the room

"where?" he asked as he followed me

"here" I said and opened the door to the basement.

we climbed down and saw how Ichigo sat on the ground with closed eyes and crossed legs, as if he meditated. It looks fucking rediculous if you ask me.

"Oi Ichigo" Shuuhei voiced and waved his arm in the air. Ichigo opened his eyes immediately and looked over at us

"hey" he said and rose to his feet

"let's take a walk" shuuhei said

"sure, I was planning to to visit Chad, Ishida and Inoue in the hospital anyway" he said, avoiding to look at me

"let's go then, you're coming with us right?" Shuuhei asked looking at me

"yeah"

"Kurosaki-kun" we heard a happy orihime as we entered the hospital room. "hi" Ichigo said smiling as he sat down on a chair between chad and inoues beds.

"oh, hey guys. I didn't know you where here, when did you come?" she said when she noticed us

"some days ago, how are ya feeling?" I asked

"great, It's just some broken bones that's all" she happily said.

I glanced at Ichigo and saw how guilty he felt, don't tell me the brat actually think it's his fault they got injured.

"Im so glad kurosaki-kun don't have to fight those hollow's all by himself, thank you" she smiled at us, we smiled back

"so how does it go with all the hollow's?" Ishida suddenly asked

"good" Ichigo shortly answered, not looking at him

"actually there haven't been any hollow's for a couple of day's now" Shuuhei filled in

"that's strange" Ishida said, looking quite shocked.

"no, it's nothing to worry about" Ichigo said and rose from the chair. I get a feeling that Ichigo is worried about something he don't want to tell us.

"I think it's time to go now, you need to rest" Ichigo said and was about to leave when chad reached out to grab his wrist

"Ichigo, be careful" he said and let go of him

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine"

On our way back we went down the street, Ichigo and Shuuhei talket about a lot of stuff while I just listened, after all Ichigo and I sill hadn't talked, I guess he's to damn stubborn to even look at me.

"Ichigo? is that you?" we heard a voice behind us. We turned around to see wno the male voice belonged to and saw a young man, I would guess is in his young 20's, he had black messy hair and dark eyes.

"yeah, and who are you?"

"don't tell me you've already forgot about be, I've only been gone for six year's" the raven smirked

"kiba?" Ichigo asked quite shocked

"you got it strawberry" the person known a kiba said and ruffled Ichigo's hair

"stop calling me that, I'm not a kid anymore"

"heh.. you've grown" the raven amiled, Ichigo smiled back

"what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked

"I just felt like coming back, Iwas pretty done with australia anyway. So I got myself an apartment here in karakura town and a job"

"a job, where?"

"at the new club, down the street"

"oh, I've heard about that place"

"why dont you come and check it out?" kiba said smiling

"you know that im still a minor, right?" Ichigo said, lifting one eyebrow

"don't worry about it I'll get you in, and your friends here seems to be old enough to keep an eye on you" he said and looked at me and Shuuhei

"if it's alright with you guys of course" he asked

"sure, why not" Shuuhei said with a smirk on his face

"good, Ichigo here's my number. text me when you're there so I can let you in" kiba said and handed Ichigo a piece of paper

"okay see you"

_later the same evening_

"have you texted him yet?, it's getting cold ya know"

"yeah, he'll be here any minute" Ichigo said as the door behind him opened "hey guys" kiba said with a smirk in his face. He let us in and said

"okay i'm gonna get back to work" he said and disappeared

"I'm gonna get us something to drink, you can try to find a table" Shuuhei said and and disappeared in the mass of dancing people. I saw a table in the corner "oi ichigo over there" I said and pionted at the table. Ichigo didn't say answer, instead he walked over to the table and took a seat, I followed him and sat on the other side of the table. It didn't take long until shuuhei came with the drinks "Ichigo I brought you something none alcohol" he said and handed Ichigo a big glass while I poured myself some alcohol from one of the bottles Shuuhei had brought.

"how does it taste?" Shuuhei asked ichigo as he drank from his glass

"are you sure this is none alcohol? it taste kinda weird" Ichigo said and put the glass on the table

"of course I am, that's just a part of the flavour"

Ichigo seemed to believe him and kept drinking. Of course I knew that it was a lie, Shuuhei have been trying to make him drink for a couple of day's now, but Ichigo always refuse. Ichigo would kill him if he knew that he actually drinks alcohol right now. But I guess it's okay, a little alcohol wouldn't hurt him. I was just about to start drinking my second glass when Ichigo's combat pass started beeping

" is there a hollow?" Shuuhei asked

"yeah, I better be going"

"I'll go" I said and changed to my shinigami form

"but.."

"just take care of my gigai and I'll be back soon" I said and shunpo'd away

When I arrived to the place where the reiatsu came from I was outside some abandoned building. I looked around to see if I could find the hollow, but it was nothing there. It didn't take long until the reiatsu disappeared as well. I stayed there for a while just to make sure the hollow was gone and then I shunpo'd back to the club. when I where back in the club I walked back to our table where Shuuhei sat with my gigai.

"that took some time" Shuuhei said staring at me while I got back in my gigai

"yeah I know, but the hollow was gone when I got there so I waited there in case it would come back

"that's kinda weird"

"yeah... where's Ichigo?" I asked when I noticed he wasn't there

"I don't know, I think he said that he was going to the toilet but he should be back by now"

"I'll go and look for him."

The first thing I saw when I opened the door to the restrooms was a _flying_ man.

"and don't you ever touch me again" a very familiar voice screamed as the other man fled for his life.

"what happened?" I asked the orange haired teen

"that guy was a pervert, like you" he giggled

"what the hell, im not a pervert"

"yes you are" he said and giggled even more, I couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be a little drunk, very drunk actually.

"come with me we're going back to Shuuhei"

"don't wanna."

I sighed "it can't be halped then" I said and grabbed his hand as I drag him out of the restroom and back to our table.

"what the hell, you let him get drunk?" I asked shuuhei

"he'll get over it"

"how could you let him get drunk?" I almost screamed

"I'm not drunk" Ichigo said with a giggle

"yes you are"

"I am? how?"

"okay I admit that I might have let him drink a little too much" Shuuhei said

"a little? he can barely walk by himself, it's amazing how he managed to send a man flying in the restroom"

"he send a man flying?" Shuuhei asked shocked

"yeah he said that the guy was a pervert"

"maybe it's best if we take him home" shuuhei said

"yeah"

Shuuhei rose from his seat while I and ichigo made our way out

_outside the club_

"well i'm going this way, bye" shuuhei said and leaved, I sighed "okay Ichigo time to go back to Urahara's shop" I said and started to walk

"but I'm tired"

"you can sleep when we get back"

"okay" he yawned

"can you walk a little faster?" I asked

"but everything is spinning"

I sighed "okay get up" I said and got down on my knees

"what?"

"since you're so slow, it's better if I carry you on my back"

"but I don't want to ride piggyback on you"

"well you have to so get up."

With that said he got up on my back and I rose from the ground

"this is embarrassing" he mumbled

"yeah, yeah what ever" I said and started to walk again

"You're not as heavy as you look" I teased

"shut up" he said and pulled my hair

"hey be careful I don't want to end up as a baldy like ikkaku"

I could hear him laugh, even though he was drunk I knew he wasn't mad at me anymore, and for some reason i felt glad about it.

he tighten his arms around my neck end leaned his head on my shoulder.

When we finally arrived at the shop it seemed like everyone already was asleep

"can can I get of your back now?" Ichigo whispered in my ear

"yeah, go to the bedroom I'll be there in a few seconds" I said and let him down from my back

_a few minutes later_

Ichigo sat on the floor in the corner of the room "where did you go?" he asked looking at me. I walked over to him and gave him a glass of water "here drink this". He drank the water and wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve.

"thanks" he mumbled

I just smirked and took off my jacket

"Ren, Im tired" he said, looking at me

"change your clothes and sleep"

He didn't say anything he just looked down on the floor, I sighed

"Okay lift your arms" I said and got down on my knees infront of him and helped him off with his shirt. I threw his shirt on the floor and helped him to stand up. "can you take off your jeans by your self or should I help you?" I asked and let go of him. "I can do it" he mumbled as he slowly took them off, soon he stood there in only boxers. When I took off my shirt and threw it on the floor I noticed how Ichigo was staring at my stomach.

"What, see something you like?" I teased

"I did that?" he asked with a sad tone in his voice.

I looked down at my stomach and saw the purple almost red bruise Ichigo had given me a few days earlier.

"oh this? don't worry about it it's nothing" I could tell he really felt bad about it.

"can I touch it?" he asked, looking like a small kid

"em.. yeah sure"

He gently put his hand in my abs, and slowly let his fingers trace the mark

"hey, what's with that face, there's no need to feel bad about it"

he didn't say anything, he just sat there staring at it, whith a sad look on his face

"come on time to sleep" I said to break the silence. He removed his hand from my skin and laid down on the floor.

"no, get up" I said while trying to lift him up.

"why?" he whined

"cause tonight you're sleeping on the mattress whether you want it or not, I'll sleep on the floor" I said as I managed to get him to the mattress.

"I'm sleepy" he mumbled as i gently put the blanket over him

"yeah i know, do you feel like throwing up?"

"no"

"okay but wake me up if you need to throw up or something" I said as I got up to my feet

"wait" Ichigo said and grabbed my hand

"what?" I asked lifting one eyebrow

"y-you can sleep here, if you want" he said blushing. I couldn't help but smirk

"you sure?"

"yes... but you don't have to if you don't want to..." he said and let go of my hand

"heh, make some room for me" I said and laid down next to him. he turned on his side so I faced his back "G'night ren" he whispered befor falling asleep

"goodnight, ichi"

* * *

**this was chapter 4 of unexpected love! **

**thanks for reading my fanfic!**

**don't forget to review! **

**next chapter will be up soon **


End file.
